For ever In my Heart, No longer In my blood
by Ashurii Shirosaki
Summary: Its not just one day. Its today that it goes wrong. And now They will have to go back to repair it. M for graphic gore and swearing. Its not so bad after chapter 1, give it a shot. R&R plz!
1. Chapter 1

Well, to make up for the amount of tragedy I haven't put in, I'm putting this up

Well, to make up for the amount of tragedy I haven't put in, I'm putting this up. It's kinda a replacement for corrupted heroes and I thought the whole lot up in an exam. I had 1 hour to tit about with, what else would I do? I have to the conclusion that I can't put OC's in a story. I just can't. So here is a little enjoyment for you. Enjoy!

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Zelda was sitting in the living room of Links tree house. He had invited her around for a little supper and Zelda could never say no to Link. If he asked for the world, she would give it to him on a silver platter. It was his eyes, she thought. Those blue pools of life could flit between wolfish, caring, determined and loving in one blink.

"Want some more, Princess?" Link asked, ladling out some broth for him. Zelda looked at her empty plate hungrily.

"Hell yes!"

Link smirked out of view. She hated being called a princess, made her sound like a sissy. But one some of his cooking touched her lips; she was putty in his hand. He laughed under his breath and ladled some more into Zelda's wooden bowl, who smiled sweetly back at him.

"I'm not stupid" she thought. "You are so going to get it once you turn your back."

They continued eating, passing the occasional joke and told tales of when they where young. After a while, the bowls lay empty and Zelda and Link where sprawled out on the floor of his living room. Link tugged at her pink and white dress.

"Hey Zelda, wanna come into the village with me? I need to pick up some more pumpkin."

Zelda smiled sweetly back. "Sure, why not?"

Zelda liked the people of Ordon. Because the Province was out of her jurisdiction so they couldn't refer to her as "princess". They called her "Miss", but it was a more refreshing break from princess. They made there way around town, calling in on the Ranch to check on the goats. They avoided the Mayors house as Ilia would be home and she hated Zelda because of her closeness with Link. Link laughed when she heard that. Zelda was out of his league and he was just he mate, nothing more and nothing less. Zelda didn't think like that though. The entire princess' of Hyrule fell for the Hero of the Gods. Or it may have just been she loved Link for who he was.

They where walking back through the centre of the town when the whole place shook. Zelda looked alarmed as did most of the Residents. Link kept his cool and told Zelda to get everyone back.

Zelda did as he said and one she had turned to help Link, something happened. The sky shook and from it, black came. It forged itself into a gateway in the sky, weaving itself with a red power. Link recognised it at once.

It was a portal from the Twilight.

As so as he remembered it, the creatures of the Twili came forth, 3 of them. Zelda panicked as she remembered that those where the creatures that coated Hyrule in that twilight. Link drew the master sword he always carried and went to attack. He decided to gather them together, so the kill was swift and fast.

"Oi Freaks! Zant fucked you Mum!"

This got them pissed. They all charged at him, giving him a nice chance to spin attack them to their death. But it wasn't over.

Once they where defeated, they fell apart into fragments of twilight and soared up to make the portal accessible to Midna. But instead of the power going from red to green, a big black mass emerged from the sky and plummeted into the village. Link jumped backwards just as it nearly hit him. It was like a giant rock, as black as the night. Link looked a bit concerned about this, but beside to go with his instincts and smash it with his word.

It worked oddly enough. With one strike of his sword, the darkness fell of the mass like a curtain of black, but underneath was a bigger surprise. Inside was a crystal, just like the one Midna used on him to turn him into a wolf. Link smiled and relaxed.

"Its ok, I got it!" He said over his shoulder to the crowed. Zelda relaxed and smiled to see Link was fine. Link let out a breath and closed his eyes ready to turn into a wolf. He wondered how he would tell the village about the wolf thing. He would just put it up to the magic of the Goddesses. He braced himself for the painless transformation.

But it wasn't.

Instead of the crystal touching his forehead, it speared him in the chest, smashing his ribs in and puncturing his heart. He gasped as pain shot through his system, blood spraying from his wound. Zelda rushed forward to help him but he screamed at her.

"GET BACK ZELDA, DON'T COME ANY CLOSER...IT'S……..NOT………RIIGHT..!" He screamed, his face contorted in pain.

Zelda stepped back, eyes brimming with tears as she felt power less. Ilia was about the same and darted forward to help.

She must have taken about two steps when Link let lose a scream of pain. His arm ripped itself apart. His skin, blood and bones where sent flying, spraying on the nearby people. His muscles where barely holding together when something shot out of his arm, spraying more blood into a pool on the grass around him. A mass of black fur and blood tumbled out of where his arm was. It formed into the front leg of a wolf. Link screamed as created feelings in his mind.

The same happened to the other arm, causing more pain and screams. Zelda tried to use her magic to stop him. She tried everything, Nayru's love, a spell to summon fairies to heal him, everything, but nothing worked. Links body began to change, his clothes where ripped apart as his back grew. His skin just peeled off as underneath laid black fur matted with fresh blood. His eyes widened as his spine cracked and grew into a tail.

Everyone was just staring, unable to do anything but back away from the Hero. His legs followed the same way as his arms, splintering into nothing and then fur busting out. Link was now nothing but a mess of blood, skin, bone, fur and tears. The pain he felt was excruciating. His whole body felt like it was rejecting itself, trying to tear the young man apart just to be rid of him. He was now dripping blood out of his mouth, unable to contain it. He wondered through the pain how his heart was managing to keep him alive. He could feel it pulsating like mad, ripped nearly in two by the crystal dagger lodged inside him. He felt his face rise up and he was petrified. He could feel a mass of blood and fur in the back of his throat and knew what was coming. In one sickening crack, his face splintered and it smashed into bits of skin and bone. He felt the fur on his face grow and his body fell to the ground, limp.

Zelda rushed in to help him. His body was that of a wolf, but he was slick with congealing blood. Her tears were streaming down her face like a river. She knelt over his limp form and her tears splashed down to mingle with his blood.

"Zel……Zelda……." A voice stammered in her head. Zelda looked stunned as she recognised that voice.

"Link?" She said, looking down at the wolfs face.

"Zelda……." Came Links voice, but his lips didn't move.

"Are you inside my head?" She thought, hoping to make contact with the animal in front of her.

"The pain…………Zelda it hurts so much……"

"Relax Link, I will take care of you."

Link smiled slightly before closing those deep blue eyes of his. Zelda cast a spell and he knew no more.

"Thank you"

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Well what do you think? Like it? Then drop me a review, I like to see who likes these damn things!

Ashurii


	2. Chapter 2

Yep I'm back with this fic and a muse

Yep I'm back with this fic and a muse. May I introduce Epona everyone.

Epona: Hi everyone…..wait I'm a horse, why can I speak?

Look I just made Nintendo's beloved Hero of time be split apart in a horrific way and was left in pain. A talking horse isn't too much out of the equation?

Epona: "Sighs" Fine guess so. The Legend of Zelda (plus me) is © Nintendo Inc, Ashurii has this idea for his giggles.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Link stirred to find his whole body burning in pain. He let out a gasp of pain only to find it was a howl. He opened his eyes fully to find he was lying on a table, his wolfish body covered in a silk blanket that was light to the touch. He slowly looked around to see a lavish room, with silk curtains and a small bed in the corner.

"Morning Link" He heard in his mind. He sprung to his paws and growled in defence, only to have the feeling of pain shoot through his body.

"Link don't move you still are in a bad way"

Link listened to the voice speaking to him. "Zel….da? Zelda?"

He looked around to see said princess of Hyrule, sitting at the door of the room. Her eyes where bloodshot and red. Link guessed she hadn't been sleeping properly.

"Zelda, what happened…...argh!" He winced in pain as a sharp pain ran through his body, numbing his nerves. He staggered to his feet as he fell of the table. Zelda rushed over to help him keep steady.

"What the hell is happening?" Link yelled out in his mind. He looked behind him to see a bandage wrapped around his torso.

"I got the best doctors, vets and even the spirit of the Ordon springs to help you heal" Zelda said. "But the best we could do was to keep you alive with that thing in your chest. We tried to pull it out but you nearly flatlined." She was extremely teary eyed by this point. Link decided to drop his near death experience.

"So what can we do now?" He asked, hoping to not make her feel worse.

"I……I don't…" Zelda began breaking down. "I DON'T KNOW LINK" She screamed, tears streaming out of her cerulean pools.

"I COULDN'T DO ANYTHING TO HELP YOU WHEN YOU NEEDED ME. I HAVE IT ALL DON'T I? FUCKING MONEY, FUCKING LOVING COUNTRY BUT MY BEST MATE NEARLY DIES AND ALL I CAN DO IS WATCH DOCTORS AND VETS LOOK AT HIM WITH DISGUST!" He Cries now wracked her body. Link couldn't take it.

He bounded up all his energy and pounced on the princess, knocking her to the floor. He kept nuzzling his head up her neck and face, trying to dry her tears with his fur. He kept doing it, saying soothing things to her in his mind to calm her.

She finally eased up and the tears stopped falling. She started to hold Link tenderly in her arms.

"I am so sorry Link" she said hoarsely, he voice still wreaked from her breakdown. "Your fur is very soft you know. Kinda like silk on my skin"

It's a good thing wolfs don't blush because Links face would have been as red as a rose.

"There is……one thing I did find in the Library" Zelda said softly, causing Links skin to goose bump. His ears perked up at the sound of something positive.

"Well we know that cursed piece of shit is from the Twili right?"

Link nodded, wanting to hear more.

"Well I think that their princess may know a thing or two about said shard in your chest correct?" she said, a smirk appearing on her face. Link couldn't help but chuckle at that. She was so cute when she tried to be naughty. As the old saying goes, Good girls are just naughty girls who haven't been caught.

"One problem" Link replied. "No way of getting to the world of Twili right? Midna obliterated the mirror."

"Yeah I thought about that to." Zelda said with a sigh. Link looked a bit more crest fallen at hearing that.

"But, I did some research and it turns out that there is another way into the twilight. Didn't think that the Sage's wouldn't make a back up just in case"

Links eyes widened in hope "Where is it, how do we get to it, how long until we see Midna!"

Zelda felt her heart crush slightly upon hearing the excitement of seeing Midna in Links voice. She had assumed that they where close and that something had emerged from the pit of dependency they had. It hurt her, but she still carried on.

"Well, there is a snag to it. When Gannondorf was sent into the twilight 100 years ago, the other way to the Twilight was stolen."

"WHAT!" Link yelled.

"Oi, not so loud, my mind is here you know" Zelda said, covering her ears and wincing at his loud voice.

"Sorry" Link said a lot quieter. "So what are we gonna do now, we gotta comb all of Hyrule to find it again." He hung his head at the thought of trekking around Hyrule again.

"Not necessarily." Zelda said, smirking. Link perked up and looked into her eyes.

"Follow me."

They left her room. Zelda offered to carry Link, but Link didn't want to be an invalid. They crossed the castle to reach a safe, the doorway twice as big as a normal doorway

"In here are the most valuable possessions in the Royal family." Zelda said, twisting the big knob to unlock the massive safe. "I have something that might help us out with our search."

After a few more twists, the door unlocked and the safe opened. She opened it and Link was waiting to see mountains of gold, silver falling from every corner and gems beyond mortal value carpeting the room.

What he got was a very old room stacked with scrolls and boxes.

"Not all treasure is silver and gold." Zelda said. "These scrolls contain more knowledge than anywhere in the in this world. Some of these scrolls are well over 9.7 thousand years old and has more history than the entire world."

She started rummaging around. Link left her to it and heightened his senses to have a sniff at the scrolls. He took one sniff and backed of. Zelda was right. They where very, very old.

"GOT IT!"

"Cripes Zelda you don't have to be so loud you know?"

"Sorry" Zelda yelled over her shoulder. She stood up, brushed the dirt off her dress and held out a dark blue instrument.

"Zelda, why are you holding a blue sex toy?" Link asked looking puzzled.

"Idiot, it's an Ocarina!" Zelda hissed at him.

"And what good is a musical instrument gonna do to help us?"

That smirk re-appeared on Zelda's face.

"Wait and see"

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Done.

Epona- Is this going to be something you forget about and lose interest in?

More than likely

Epona:….Shit


End file.
